


I feel you

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	I feel you

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Ангст, Songfic  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+65 

  


|  **Описание:**  
Джон после...  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Доктор не поехал крышей, просто он очень скучает. А еще верит, да.  
Обрывки лично моих мыслей, и того, что может чувствовать Джон.  
и да, при прослушивании этой песни, я вижу их…  
---|---  
  
_Устали и запутались,_  
Зачем мы ещё раз нашлись?  
Кусали губы, путались.  
Согрелись, только не спаслись.  
Срезали расстояния,  
Одно на двоих желание.  
Теперь уходим, уходим по одному,  
А, знаешь, один я вряд ли смогу...  
  
А, может, всё получится?  
И время есть соскучиться.  
По гладкой коже матовой,  
Хоть рукава закатывай.  
Струною краска черная  
Твои глаза рисую я.  
И, может, надо тебя мне не отпускать,  
Два года уже умножил на пять…  
  
Как вода с крыш падали.  
Но до чего мы довели?  
И крепкие десятками  
На легкие осадками...  
  
Заметает снегом без конца,  
Самому пока не верится.  
То замерзли, то опять вода,  
И нет встреч без повода.

На Бейкер стрит Джон возвращается только через месяц, запретив миссис Хадсон до этого прикасаться к вещам Шерлока…  
Он не произносит этого вслух, но в сердце от чего-то живет полная уверенность, что тот вернется.

За все время проживания в доме под номером 221b, Джону впервые удается навести порядок на кухонном столе. Только этот факт не приносит ему ни малейшей радости. Ему хочется избавиться от него вовсе…

Два месяца. Шерлока нет. Джон так и не произнес этого вслух. Пора бы уже посмотреть правде в глаза – его нет, но Джон верит в обратное. Если он не возвращается, значит так нужно.

Джон работает в две смены, чтобы оплатить квартиру. Съехать он не может. Он хочет быть здесь, _когда_ Шерлок вернется…

Еще через месяц Джон решается войти в его комнату. Его вещи, разбросанные по всей гостиной, аккуратно сложены в коробки. Все, кроме черепа. Он на своем месте. Джон находит под ним пачку сигарет, и впервые испытывает желание закурить…

…Комната встречает его тусклым светом сквозь зашторенные окна, и холодом. Здесь никто не живет. И не будет, кроме Шерлока. Джон отдергивает занавески и распахивает окно.  
Обводит взглядом каждый уголок, все выглядит как прежде, кажется, даже пыль не властна над этой комнатой – идеально застеленная постель, раскрытая книга на тумбочке, будто хозяин сейчас вернется и продолжит чтение. Джон вытаскивает закладку и, заложив нужную Шерлоку страницу, ставит книгу на полку. Проводит рукой по корешкам – ни одного романа или детектива, только научная литература. Джон улыбается.  
Он останавливается около кровати. Невыносимо хочется услышать его низкий голос, и какую-нибудь колкость в свой адрес.  
Джон присаживается на самый край, потом ложится. Ему кажется, что так он будет ближе.  
Подушка все еще хранит запах его волос. Джон проводит по ней ладонью, и сворачивается калачиком на простынях.

\- Шерлок… пожалуйста… это слишком долго… вернись… пожалуйста, - мысли проносятся в голове Джона, и он не замечает, что произносит это вслух.

На улице давно стемнело, холодный лондонский воздух треплет занавески, и пробирает до кости, но у Джона нет сил подняться и закрыть окно…

Джон слышит, как кто-то ходит по комнате. Кто посмел сюда войти?

\- Миссис Хадсон, что вам нужно? – бормочет сквозь сон, и тут же забывает.

Шаги затихают и превращаются в шепот.  
\- Прости меня, Джон, просто спи, а когда проснешься, все будет хорошо…

Джон пытается повернуться на голос, но чьи-то руки не дают ему этого сделать, и через мгновенье он чувствует, как прогибается матрас с другой стороны, и эти же руки обнимают его. Он чувствует теплое дыхание с легким табачным оттенком.

Если это сон, то Джон не хочет просыпаться…

19 января 2012


End file.
